


Слабо

by Rikemika



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Bi-Gender Character(s), F/M, Humor, Love/Hate
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikemika/pseuds/Rikemika
Summary: Да тебе слабо! - слышали когда-нибудь такое? =)





	Слабо

**Author's Note:**

> Очень хотелось чего-то чуть более романтичного для этой парочки. Но подумалось, что по другому они это не осилят =D  
> Буду рада отзывам и критике в мягкой, вежливой форме ^^

— Да ладно тебе Аканэ, можешь даже не продолжать. Нам обоим прекрасно известно, что тебе слабо.  
— А вот и не слабо! И вообще, с какой это стати я должна тебя целовать?  
— Пфф, ты опять ушла от ответа, это лишний раз доказывает, что я прав, — звонко рассмеялась красноволосая девчонка, поправляя чайник на огне. Но когда она повернулась обратно, то увидела лишь стремительно приближающееся лицо Аканэ и следом ощутила поцелуй на губах.  
— Чёрт, Ранма, что, чёрт подери, ты делаешь?! — прокричала Аканэ, отскакивая и вытирая губы. — Ты какого хрена повернулся?! — девушка с красными волосами сидела и большими от удивления глазами смотрела в её сторону. — Так, всё, забудем об этом, — краснея всё сильнее, она продолжала тараторить: — Ты девчонка, так что это не считается. Это не счи-та-е-тся, — всё повторяла она, будто пытаясь убедить не Ранму, а себя.  
— Ах, не считается, значит? — почти выкрикнул Ранма, хватая чайник с огня.  
В одно мгновение перед Аканэ оказался парень, и парень этот уже навалился на неё и крепко прижал руки к полу.  
— Всё ещё думаешь, что не считается? Не надоело убегать от самой себя?  
— Ранма, ты что дел… Пусти! — она попыталась вырваться, но безуспешно — он только сильнее на неё навалился. Как бы ни была сильна Аканэ, Ранма, особенно в своём настоящем теле, был сильнее.  
— Это была небольшая проверка-провокация.  
— Что?!  
— Аканэ, ты такой тормоз, — Ранма нагнулся ниже и поцеловал её.  
Это было не просто прикосновение к губам и Аканэ начала вырываться, но это было невозможно, так как он навалился на неё всем телом. Постепенно она перестала сопротивляться, и даже ответила на поцелуй, и только тогда Ранма отстранился. В уголке её глаза блестела слезинка.  
— Сам тормоз, — улыбнулась Аканэ и Ранма, прислонившись к её лбу, улыбнулся в ответ.


End file.
